The Feelings
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: Maura and Jane both have feelings for each other. Maura decides to do a karaoke night and tell Jane how she feels. How will Jane react?


I just came up with this about a month ago. I just finished it a few days ago, and just finished editing it. I just wanted to try something different.

* * *

**Maura POV:**

I'm hanging out with Jane on my couch at my Beacon Hill house. I notice Jane's hands were folded on her lap and her legs were crossed. I decided it was time to tell Jane how I feel about her. After all the years of us working together, it was time. I think of how we met and if I could go back and change it I would.

"Hello Maura?" Jane waved her hand in front of her friends face trying to get attention

I smile at my best friend "I'm here Jane. What were you saying?" I asked looking right at her best friend.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get a few drinks and do karaoke." Jane said stretching her feet before getting up.

I smile at her "That sounds lovely. Can we go to the Dirty Robber and grab a greasy burger and fries before karaoke?" I ask looking at her waiting patiently for her answer.

Jane smiles and shakes her head knowing Maura doesn't like when she eats red meat or fatty food. "Wow , what's wrong with you. Grease burger and fries? This is not you." Jane said joking manner, I just look at her and shake my head.

"I want to Jane, now come before I change my mind." I wink at Jane not like normal friends do but we do wink at each other. We went in Jane's light brown Ford Queen Victorian.

* * *

We sat at the booth waiting on our artery clogging burgers. I look at her as she sips her Blue Moon beer. "How are things with your mom and Vince?" She smiles as I ask about Angela

"They're doing well Maur, Korsak asked her to move in with him and she said yes." Jane

"That's good I'm happy for them!" I take her hand and squeeze it lightly she smiles at me.

"Yeah me too Maur. Korsak is so good to ma. I always concittered him as a father figure, even way before ma got involved with him." Jane smiles folding her hands together

After our meal we went to a bar to do karaoke. I needed to find the perfect song to describe Jane or to at least describe how I feel about her. I needed the perfect song to tell her how I feel about her. I have one that could be perfect for her. Typically I don't like today's types of music but I heard this one particular song. It definitely reminded me of Jane.

I go up to the karaoke machine feeling Jane stare at me. The mellow beat begins with the lyrics on the screen. I start singing while looking at the woman I love.

_'Yesterday's gone and  
Tomorrow's come way too fast  
You were my first love  
California, my last'_

_'Now I'm wide awake  
Thinking of you with every breath I take  
And I'm up before you in Pacific Standard time  
Trying to find the words to write a perfect rhyme  
And it's such a crazy hour  
But I just can't get you off my mind  
Just can't get you off my mind'_

I see Jane smile and blush looking at me as I sing the song. It's like she knew it was for her.

_'Maybe one more dream can end  
Another trip down memory lane  
It's too late to call  
But is it too late to change my ways'_

_'Now I'm wide awake  
Thinking of you with every breath I take  
And I'm up before you in Pacific Standard time  
Trying to find the words to write a perfect rhyme  
And it's such a crazy hour  
But I just can't get you off my mind'_

_'And I'm up before you in Pacific Standard time  
Don't know why it took so long to see that I was out of line  
And it's such a crazy hour  
But I just can't get you off my mind  
I just can't get you off my mind  
I just can't get you off my mind'_

_'Now I'm wide awake  
Thinking of you with every breath I take  
And I'm up before you in Pacific Standard time  
Trying to find the words to write a perfect rhyme  
And it's such a crazy hour  
But I just can't get you off my mind'_

_'And I'm up before you in Pacific Standard time  
Don't know why it took so long to see that I was out of line  
And it's such a crazy hour  
But I just can't get you off my mind  
Just can't get you off my mind'_

_'Yesterday's gone and_

_Tomorrow's come way too fast'_

Jane has this huge smirk on her face as I came to a close with the Daughtry song, knowing that she enjoyed it put a huge smile on my face. I ended the song as I hear clapping from everyone in the room. I didn't really care about all the attention. All I cared about was getting Jane's attention and it worked. I put the microphone down, walked over to Jane hugging her. I wanted her, to be with her, and to call her mine. I just hope she would feel the same way. I wanted this since we first laid eyes on each other. The time when we ran into the café when she was undercover as a hooker. I will admit it she looked super sexy but when doesn't she? Jane always looks super sexy to me, and her voice my god I can get lost listening to her voice.

I look at her. "Jane, I have a confession." I say rubbing my neck, Jane sees the nervousness written on my face. She looks at me with concern holding my hand, she knew how to calm me down.

"What's up Maura?" Jane asked with concern on her face I look to the floor and then back at her

"I don't wanna ruin what we have Jane. Please promise me that what I'm about to tell you won't ruin our unique friendship." All I wanna do is cry because being so nervous of seeing how Jane will react to me having a huge crush on her. We never talked much about sexuality before except the one time we were in the car at Giovani's car dealership. When she said I wasn't her type, then she said that she's interesting and I didn't wanna sleep with her. She has no idea what she led on that day mixed emotions for me. I am interested in her, and I will show her that I'm her type.

Jane looked set me. "Maura are you zoning out again?" Jane asked crossing her arms

I looked back at her and bit my lip softly "No I'm not Jane." I said looking at Her straight in the eye

"Then what did you wanna say? I promise you whatever you have on your mind will not ruin our friendship." Jane smiled at me rubbing my hand with hers

I take a deep breath. I love the feeling of her hand on mine. "Jane, I have feel...feelings...for you... Like romantic and I try to stop it but I can't. It's just too damn strong, I'm in love with you Jane Rizzoli. I've been in love with you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I feelings grew more since the time Hoyt gave you the scars on your palms. I hate him as much as you do. I'm tired of running from my feelings Jane, and I'm tired of dating other people. All I wanted all this time is this beautiful woman standing infront of me, not some lousy guy that thinks he can help me with my feelings. I get that your Catholic and that Catholics don't like same sex relationships or marriages. I support any choice you make about us. If you wanna be mine that's great but if you just wanna be friends I'm fine with that too. I respect anything you want to do Jane, I just needed you to know." I finish what I needed to tell her looking away from her

Jane looks at me and smiles "Maura, I have feelings for you too. I just didn't know that you had the same feelings as I did. I wanted you for so long and I still want you for good. I'm done wasting my time with men because I thought of you when I was with them especially Casey. I see myself with you, I wanted you for so long. I was just terrified of you not feeling the same way. I'm in love with you Maura and I always will. Do you think I care of what my religion says or believes?" Jane held onto my hand as I look at her with a gigantic smile on my face

"No Jane I don't believe that you care about what your religion says or believes." I see that Jane has a huge smile on her face knowing that we both have the same feelings.

"So that song you picked for karaoke, was that just a way to try to confess your love to me?" Jane asked in question

"Yes it was Jane. I decided it was time for you to know how I felt towards you. You're always on my mind Jane 24/7." Maura smiles

"You're always on my mind to Dr. Isles." Jane said joking around with Maura

"You too detective Rizzoli." Maura smiles playing Jane's little game

"Wanna get out of here?" Jane asked holding my hand

I look at my best friend/future lover "Yes, Jane I sure do wanna get out of here." Jane smiles

"My place or yours?" Jane asked

"Mine, I was thinking a bottle of wine and we can make sure Bass doesn't hurt himself." Jane shakes her head smiling

"I'm sure your turtle is fine." Jane said teasing Maura

"Tortoise, Jane. Bass is a tortoise not a turtle." I correct her on misnaming my beloved animal. I know that she loves teasing me with no end.

Jane smirks "I know Maura, I just like teasing you." Maura leaned up against her best friend

"I love you Jane, I can't help it. You're just such a very sexy person that happens to be a detective that I work with." I kissed Jane's cheek near her lips

Jane blushes at Maura's comment towards her. "I love you too, Maura Isles! You're the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I don't care if the precinct has a no colleague dating rule or not. I want... I mean will you be my girlfriend Maura?" Jane asked bluntly not knowing where this was taking her with Maura but Jane loved her.

I smile widely at Jane "Yes I will be your girlfriend of course." I throw my arms around Jane's neck.

"I'm madly in love with you Maura." Jane smiled back at her girlfriend

"I'm so glad you asked me to be your girlfriend Jane I will be here for you and I won't let anything happen between us." I lean over to kiss Jane softly and sweetly on her lips. We both smile into the kiss and I can feel Jane's smile on our kiss. Our first kiss ever as a couple and I loved the feeling of those strong but feminine lips of Jane on mine. I waited so long for this moment and now it finally happened. I really wanted to be with this woman for the rest of my life. I was just too afraid to say anything or commit my feelings for Jane. Then it finally hit me that I needed to tell her, even if it risked our friendship, hell I loved her for 8 years now. I didn't think any of this was possible till I told her how I felt.

Jane looks up at me "I'm glad you confessed your love to me babe." Jane said leaning into me for another kiss, wrapping her arms around me.

"It took years for me to confess to you and here we are as a couple now. I want you all of you, you're my best friend and my lover at the same time. Many people don't get that chance and here I have it all." I look up at her smiling greatly. Jane and I hold hands as we walk down the my Beacon Hill house on a nice Boston weather night. Where has this been all this time? Have I been too stubborn to admit my feelings towards Jane? Should I told her earlier that I've been attracted towards her? I'm not sure but the most important thing is that she loves me back and I'm definitely blessed for that.

* * *

I get my key to unlock the front door of my house, I feel Jane's front on my back as I smirk unlocking the door.

"I love you Jane." I whisper on Jane's lips

Jane smiles while holding me in her strong arms. "Wanna show me?" Jane asked me with a wink.

I smirk at Jane taking her close. I know I wanted a glass of wine but not tonight. I want to make sweet love to her tonight. "I thought you never ask." I said taking her hand leading her to my room. I'm hoping that there's no crime scenes to go to, so that it wouldn't ruin the moment. I always wanted to have the chance to make love to Jane. I hope she would want to make love to me tonight.

I push Jane on my bed hard as Jane smirked at me. This is when I knew that Jane wanted me sexually as well. This made me wet, knowing that I was getting hot for Jane. and that she wasn't pulling away from me.

I straddle Jane I start kissing her neck softly. Jane wraps her arms around my back, her hands runs under my shirt. Jane moved her hands over my abdomen area making her way up to my breast.

"Oh Jane!" I moan as I unbutton her jeans, sliding them down to her feet. I look at her for permission to pull her panties down. Jane looks at me and nods.

"Are you sure sweetie?" I ask Jane holding her hand.

"Maur, I'm more then sure. This is what I want, I always thought about how it would be making love to your bestfriend. I love you so much babe, please I want to make love to you and with you." Jane gave me that look like she was ready to devour me. It was my turn first, tongiht is about her first. I want everything to be perfect. Jane takes her shirt and bra off for me.

I move my hand down the Jane's virgina rubbing my fingers inside Jane causing Jane to moan. I move my other hand up to toy with Jane's breast. Jane spreads her legs wanting to feel my fingers more inside her. I kiss her softly as my fingers were pumping into Jane's hot wet core. "AHHHH FUCKKK MAUUUURRAA. PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Jane yelled in pleasure

I continued to pleasure my girlfriend. I was taking my soked wet fingers out of Jane and was licking them. I love the taste of my girlfriend even if this is brand new. I continue to fuck my girlfriend until she cums. "God Maur! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Jane moans loudly as I fuck her in her most sensitive spot.

Jane moaned softly when I stripped down. She saw that I was wearing a new set of bra and panties. "Jesus Maura!" Jane moans looking at me.

I smirk at her "Like what you see detective?" I asked winking knowing my girlfriend would love it.

"Hell yeah babe! Where did you get the bra and panties? I've never saw them before." Jane asked reaching behind me to unclip my bra licking her lips wanting me.

Maura smirks "I got them one day a few weeks ago." I said smirking at my girlfriend.

Jane sucks on my neck while gropping my breast to cause me to moan. Jane leaves a hickey on my neck as she squeezes my breast lightly. I look at my girlfriend as Jane moves her hand towards the panties.

Jane took my panties off throwing them on the floor, looking at me. "Where do you want me babe?" Jane asked looking at me.

"Right where you are, I want to feel you." I said as Jane started to finger me wife with two fingers.

"JANE!" I moans as my girlfriend pumps her fingers inside me feeling my walls collapsing around Jane's skinny but strong fingers inside me, Jane continues to pump her fingers inside me until I feel like I'm about to cum over Jane's fingers. "Jane I'm gonna cum!" I say to Jane holding my bed sheets.

Jane takes her fingers out of me licking her fingers, Jane starts licking my pussy as I moan loud. Jane keeps licking me for awhile and then she stops. Jane crawls next to me holding me after my organism.

I look up at Jane soaking in the feeling of being her lover. "Jane." I said breaking my thoughts

Jane looks down at me. "Yes baby." Jane said as I hold her hand.

"Promise me when we wake up, this won't be a dream." I said snuggling into Jane

Jane looks down at me giving me a small simple kiss on my lips. "I'm not going anywhere Maur. You're everything that I wanted." Jane said looking into my eyes.

"Good Jane. I hope you enjoyed tonight and I hope you enjoyed the sex." I wink at my woman.

"I sure did babe. That was the best sex I ever had in my life!" Jane scoots her naked body closer to mine.

I close my eyes and inhale her scent. "Me too Jane." I said snuggle as close to Jane as possible. "Good night Jane. I love you!" I said before falling asleep.

"I love you too!" Jane said whispering to me before she fell asleep

* * *

I hope you liked it. This was supposed to be a one short but if youe guys want more of this. Please tell me to continue. I have an idea if I do continue this story. The name of the song that I used when Maura was singing the Karaoke it's called 4am by Daughtry.


End file.
